Diva Days
by WrestlingDiva
Summary: Raeanna is about to start on the main roster. Can she make it and can she get the title and the man she wants? She has been in developmental for a year and she is ready to prove to everyone that she is ready to come out and play. Stay tuned for funny moments and cute scenes! Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note. Ok guys I do not own ANY of the WWE characters or events. Vince McMahon does. I do not claim ownership to anything WWE related. I only own Raeanna, my character. This is my first ever Fan Fic. **

Raeanna looks up from the push up position she is in and sighs. She has been in the developmental for WWE for a year now. Each day she pushes herself harder and harder hoping to prove to the bosses that she has earned a spot on the main roster. After hearing that one of the main roster divas have retired, she hopes this means a spot has opened up and she is ready to do whatever it takes to claim that spot as her own. Raeanna sighs again and finishes up her set that she was on and stands up. She brushes herself off and heads to the locker room for a much needed shower.

After her shower she brushes her hair and checks the mirror. Everything seems to set right. Her outfit of choice today is form fitting yoga pants and an off the shoulder purple top that shimmers. Normally, she wouldn't get so dressed up but since she just got her hair done she wanted to match. Her hair before was just blonde, but she figured a change would be good. She now had blonde hair with purple tips and her bangs now fell to the left and partially covered her left eye and the bangs were tipped in purple too.

After deciding she looks fine she heads out of the locker room and goes to the main area for developmental. Upon entering she sees that the bosses are in today.

"Hey Rae. How are you today?" Stephanie asks her.

"I am great!" Rae replies

"That's good. We want you to come to Raw tonight. We have an idea that we want to try."

Rae looks at her wide eyed. "Really!? May I ask what the idea is?"

Stephanie eyes her for a moment. "Well. We are going to bring you in and start slowly bringing you onto the main roster. We are going to have you valet some of the Superstars and see how you do and we may even set you with a Superstar for a bit to see how the fans take to you."

Rae looks on astonished. "I am so excited and thank you so much for the opportunity!"

"Your welcome. We expect you at the arena an hour before starting. I don't know who you are going to valet yet, I am going to talk to some of the guys and see how they feel about things."

Rae leaves the area super excited and gets in her car drives to the hotel. She is happy that she is finally getting her chance to prove herself. She heads out of her room to go down to the restaurant that is by the hotel and looking at her phone she bumps into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry." Rae apologizes, looking up.

"Its ok, but maybe you should look where are going instead of your phone." Says the voice of Nikki Bella.

"Oh Wow! You are Nikki. Oh my I am acting so stupid right now. I am Rae. Well actually my real name is Raeanna Nicole Carthea, but I prefer Rae…Oh yeah I am one of the "newbies" as you call them.." Rae trails off awkwardly thinking to herself **, **_Shut up you idiot. You keep rambling._

Nikki, who hadn't known what to say due to the woman rambling, smiles "Are you nervous? You seem like it."

Rae sighs. "Is it that obvious?"

Nikki laughs. "Everyone usually is when they first start out…Hey how about you ride with me and John to the arena?"

Rae stutters. "R-r-really? You wouldn't mind? I am a newbie after all and I have heard that the divas don't like the new girls."

Nikki pauses. "We are ok with the ones who don't come in thinking they own the place or are better cause they are new."

Rae doesn't respond cause Nikki grabs her and drags her over and introduces her to her sister and Cena. Rae has to mentally tell herself to not act like a silly fangirl and get used to the fact that she would be around these people more but once she is alone in the bathroom, she starts to dance around and jump and trying to let out some emotion. She steps out into the hallway still dancing and runs into something….or someone hard. She stops not sure whether embarrassment or fear is stronger at the moment and slowly looks up.

The Viper looks down at the woman with a weird look on his face.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry and I am so embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to see that." Rae struggles to say as she turns a bright red. Normally Rae is strong and collected and not shy, but for some reason she is very timid today. She shrugs it off and decides that if she is going to get anywhere in this business she has to toughen up now or she would be considered weak.

"Whoa. Sorry. " Rae tries again.

"Its whatever." Randy says and walks around her.

Rae just turns and walks around to head to the bosses office to find out who she is valeting for. She finds out that they want her to valet for Fandango first.

Rae smiles knowing that she has a dance background and goes to change into the gold outfit they supplied her with. Once she gets to the locker room, she pulls off the outfit she has and puts on the gold one. It barely fits over her boobs and the booty shorts fit snugly to her butt so she doesn't have to worry about her shorts falling down while dancing.

She heads to the waiting spot for Fandango and once he arrives they both wait for his music. Once it starts, he walks out and waits for her. She comes out sashaying her hips and comes in front of him and drops down and stands up slowly. The crowd cheers.

"Introducing to the ring accompanied by Rae Nicole, Fandango!" the announcer says.

"And making his way to the ring, his opponent, Dean Ambrose!"

Rae stands by the steel steps and watches as Dean makes his way to the ring. He stops in front of her and smirks. He gets close to her face and stares at her before entering the ring.

Rae can hear her heart thudding in her chest and steps over to the side of the ring and attempts to cheer on Fandango. Dean hits him with a dirty deeds and pins him and the announcer tells the crowd that Dean has won the match. He exits the ring and again stops and looks at Rae. She stares back at him trying to look intimidating, Dean touches the tips of her hair which rests right below the bottom of the top she has on and she smacks his hand away, which makes him laugh.

**And that's where I leave the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I am leaning towards a Dean/OC pairing but I am not going to rush into it. I want him to toy with her and confuse her and possibly surprise/scare/excite her. If I have enough people interested I will post another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW! 3 followers and 4 favorites overnight! You guys are awesome! So I decided to put up chapter two. Feel free to leave me reviews with things you want to see or even suggestions to help me, but please be nice **** and I DO NOT own anything WWE related!**

Rae stood there stunned for a moment and then once Dean had went up the ramp she then got her senses back and forgot to wait for Fandango and went up the ramp intending to give a certain lunatic a piece of her mind. She rounded the corner to find him gone.

"Seriously? Where did he-"

"Why didn't you wait for me? You were supposed to be valeting for me and you don't even wait for me to leave the ring?" Fandango angrily protests behind her.

Deciding not to answer, she leaves Fandango complaining thinking to herself, "_What a baby. Sheesh." _ and heads the to locker room. She changes and then decides since she is not needed she heads back to the hotel. Once there the showers and watches T.V. Suddenly her phone rings, startling her, which makes her fall off the bed.

"UHMPH!" she cries out as she thuds to the floor.

She scrambles over the bed, only to become entangled in the sheet and dives for her phone and falls off the other side in a heap while answering her phone.

"OUCH! Ugh, I mean hello?"

"Raeanna? This is Stephanie. Is everything ok over there?"

"Oh yeah…..sorry I just uh, stubbed my toe." Rae cringes.

"Oh.. ok well I wanted to talk to you about leaving Fandango before he was ready to leave the ring."

"Oh, I know I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Rae tries to cover.

"Well, I have decided to have you valet for someone who, I think might keep you better in line out there."

Rae freezes. "Who?"

Stephanie laughs. "The WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Seth Rollins."

Rae groans internally and thinks "_OH Joy. The pompous two toned haired…"_

"Rae? Rae? Are you still there?"

"Yes sorry just speechless about the opportunity to work with someone of his stature" Rae forces out.

"Yes, well we will need you there about an hour before as you will be doing a promo with him for Smackdown."

"Ok, I will be there."

"Ok Bye" Stephanie says and hangs up.

Rae hangs up her phone and throws a pillow over her head and falls asleep, not even setting an alarm. She wakes up the next morning and realizes she only has 15 minutes before she has to be at the arena. Charging around her room like a wounded bull, she gets halfway out the door before realizing she didn't change out of her slippers. She rushes back in to do that and then heads back out and jumps into the rental car and smacks her head on the door.

"OUCH! Seriously? This is just not my day!" Rae exclaims, frustrated.

She arrives at the arena with one minute to spare and heads in and gets changed quickly in the locker room before heading out to find Seth. She finds him waiting by the promo area

"Ah there is my valet for this evening." Seth says.

"Hi Seth I am Rea-"

"Yeah I know who you are. So lets do this promo." Seth interrupts.

Renee Young is the interviewer tonight and comes up to them both.

"Please welcome with me tonight Seth Rollins and his valet Rae Nicole!" Renee says.

"Thanks Renee. I know it is awesome to be here tonight. The Authority has some big events coming up, but only those who are important get to know them, which of course is me." Seth gloats.

Rae rolls her eyes and waits for him to finish the promo. "_Why am I even here if I am just background props?" _ she thinks to herself. Once Seth is done, he walks off and turns around and impatiently waits for her to follow, which she does, slightly unwillingly. Tonight Seth has a match against Bad News Barrett. He comes out with J&amp;J and Kane, who is still at odds with Seth, and of course, Rae. He has her hold his arm while he walks down. She does her best not to puke or kick him.

Once he gets into the ring, he makes Rae stay on the outside with J&amp;J and hands his belt to a referee.

"_Ah, come on! I am your valet. At least let me hold the belt! Would look better on me anyway." _Rae thinks to herself.

The match gets started but Rae wasn't paying attention to it and somehow Seth had thrown Barrett at Kane and Kane took it personal. Kane gets in the ring and choke slams Barrett. Seth smiles thinking Kane is helping him until Kane turns to him. Seth quickly grabs Rae by the arm and hold her in front of him like a human shield.

"NO! Not me! Hes the idiot who threw Barrett at you!" Rae yells out with out thinking. Kane pauses for a moment. All of a sudden the crowd starts screaming and Roman comes flying in from somewhere off to the side and attempts to spear Kane. Seth throws Rae out of the way and dives out of the ring. Kane grabs Roman in one hand and catches Rae with the other. Rae is scared out of her wits. Someone attacks Kane from behind and Kane lets go of Rae and Roman. Rae looks around to see it is none other than the lunatic she was mad at yesterday. Together Roman and Dean take down Kane and then attempt to go after Seth, who has J&amp;J distract them. He is able to get out of the ring and grabs Rae and throws her over his shoulder and leaves the ring. Rae, not liking being picked up, elbows Seth in the head, which cause him to drop her and the belt. Insanity over takes her for a moment and she takes his belt and runs before he has time to process what just happened.

"HEY! Get back here with my belt!" she hears Seth scream.

She runs into a locker room and hides in the bathroom, trying to catch her breath. The door to the locker room she is in suddenly opens and she hears talking. Not sure who it is, she cracks the door and her eyes widen at who she sees coming in the locker room door.

**ANNNNNND….thats where I leave this chapter. Lol Let me know what everyone thinks and thank you SO much for the favorites and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note. Thank you for the likes and favorites! I would really like to see some reviews but I am not gonna push you. Again, I DO NOT own any WWE or related items. **

Rae has no idea what to think. She just realized she is in Dean Ambrose's locker room and she is stuck in the only bathroom in there.

"_Oh crap. Rae you idiot! Why didn't you look where you were going before you did that!" _ she mentally admonishes herself. Rae sits there thinking for a moment trying to figure out what to do and doesn't realize the belt slipping off her shoulder. It lands with a crash on the floor and she squeals in surprise. She hears foot steps and the door swings open to reveal Dean smirking down at her.

"Well well, what ever are you doing in here? Come to surprise me?" Dean taunts.

"NO!" Rae says defensively. "I was hiding from Seth. I took his belt."

"I can see that. And you chose my locker room to hide in?" Dean questions.

"UGH no I wasn't looking at what room I went into."

"Its ok babe. You can come in here if you want. I won't mind at all" Dean teases.

"Don't call me babe! I am not your babe. I told you I was just looking for somewhere to hide." Rae retorts

"Ok whatever you have to tell yourself." Dean dismisses

Rae stomps her foot and attempts to leave.

"Well leaving so soon?" Dean stops her

"I am trying to!" Rae replies, with a scowl.

"Well then don't let me stop you. You have a pretty face even when you scowl." Dean chuckles.

Rae pauses for a moment, starting to feel the blush creeping, she quickly exits his room and turns down the hallway, stopping short when she hears voices.

"She took my belt! I want it back!" Seth shouts.

"Calm down Seth. We will find it. I am sure this is her way of making you come find her. She wants to see you again." Triple H jokes.

"Well I could of told you that. How could you not like this body?" Seth brags

Rae gags and rolls her eyes. Rae doesn't want Seth to think she likes him so she turns the corner and he spots her.

"OK game is over. Give me my belt and I might let you come with me to my locker room." Seth says.

"Uh, no thank you." Rae says, still holding the belt.

"Hmmm, this gives me an idea. Rae I am going to have you in a storyline with Seth. It will be you two paired up. You will continue to valet for him and we will see where this will go." Stephanie smiles.

"Rae will be my valet again?" Seth says

"Yes, the fans enjoyed what happened out there."

Rae sighs. She doesn't want to do this storyline but she wants to continue to be on the main roster. She also doesn't know what is going on with Dean, but all she knows is he can make her blush and she doesn't know if she likes it or not. Rae walks down the hall to catering.

"Well, hello doll." A voice drawls.

"Dean." Rae acknowledges.

"You can sit with me you know, I don't bite….hard." he smirks.

"Fine."

Rae sits down and Dean chuckles. He allows her to eat her food before he strikes up a conversation.

"So, about earlier-" he begins.

"I already told you I was hiding!" Rae defends.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down." He holds his hands up mockingly.

Rae stares at him momentarily.

"Like what you see?" he smirks.

She growls. "Why are you messing with me?"

"Maybe I like you…or maybe its just fun to see a reaction out of you." Dean quips as he stands up and gets very close to her. "See you around…babe"

Rae turns to yell but once again he has disappeared. Instead she sees a bunch of the divas coming in so she decides to stay and talk with them.

"Hey!" Trinity says, coming up and sitting down.

Nikki and Brie and Paige follow suit and sit down and eat.

"So, I hear you are in a storyline with Seth? And I heard you like him!" Nikki gossips.

"OMG! No, I do not! UGH! But yeah unfortunately I am. I wish it wasn't with him. I could think of someone else I wouldn't mind valeting for. Rae says, without realizing.

"Oh, really? Who?" Brie pushes.

Rae freezes for a second. "Oh, well anyone would be better you know?"

"Oh. Ok. Well hey we are having a WWE party in the hotel banquet room tonight you should come." Trinity invites.

"Ok, as long as you all come." Rae agrees.

All the divas agree to going, and Rae heads back to the hotel. She decides to figure out what she wants to wear for tonight and settles on a midnight blue one shoulder mini dress. The dress has accents of silver and Rae is in love with it and can't wait to wear it. She pairs it with a pair of silver high heels that she is sure she will kill herself in by the end of the night. She decides to leave her hair down and just to curl it. By curling it, it causes her hair to almost look swirled due to the purple in her hair. She puts on a simple silver bracelet and her silver "R" necklace. She decides she is ready to go and heads down to the banquet room. Upon arrival she notices quite a few people there. Nikki and Brie spot her and come up. Nikki is wearing a black tight strapless mini dress. Brie is wearing a red halter top knee length dress. They both love Rae's dress. Trinity is spotted inside the room wearing a green dress that goes almost to the floor. Nikki drags Rae in and makes her dance with the divas. Rae is having to much fun to notice that someone has came in and is watching her. Rae is dancing and having a fun time so she decides to go get something to drink. She makes her way to the bar.

"What do you have today?" she asks.

"Pretty much everything. What do you want?" the bartender asks.

"Hmmm…I don't want to get too drunk, so lets go with something light and fruity." Rae finalizes.

"Put her drink on my tab" a familiar voice rings out.

Rae not sure whether she wants to turn around or not, decides it would be best to thank him.

"Thanks Dean. But I could have paid for my own."

"I know, but I was being nice….which if you knew anything about me you would know that it doesn't happen very often so just accept it." Dean smarts.

"Um…ok. Well thanks again. Why are you so nice to me?"

"Well you don't seem to be afraid of me, which is weird and you don't seem to be all over me like most women I meet are. Plus its fun to mess with you cause you get so frustrated and stomp that foot of yours."

Rae doesn't answer right away thinking how much he would "like" it if she stamped her foot on him now with the heels on.

"Oh well thanks. I think. So why did you choose to be a wrestler that is a lunatic?"

"Well being crazy gets you able to get away with more than a sane person now doesn't it?"

"I never thought of that."

"So why purple in your hair? Dean questions.

"Purple is my favorite color and I have always wanted purple in my hair but I wasn't allowed to growing up."

Rae and Dean sit in comfortable quiet for a few minutes, listening to music.

"So don't judge me but this song I danced drunk to it one time. I was really drunk." Dean remarked.

"Wow…but I cant really say anything cause I danced drunk to too many songs to count." Rae answered.

Dean listened to her and chuckled. "Would be fun to see you drunk and dancing."

Rae smiled shyly. "No! You would not!"

Dean is quiet for a moment. Rae doesn't know whether to say something or not. Out of no where, Dean grabs her and shouts out "Dance with me!"

Rae squeals but doesn't object. They dance for a little bit chatting and just getting to know each other. Rae came to find out that he is not as bad as his character is and that he is actually quite fun to be around. She cant help but feel excited around him but she keeps telling herself she just met him and to take it slow. Before they know it is after midnight and Dean has got himself quite drunk to where he is stumbling all around. Rae got up to go to the bathroom and when she came out, Dean was on the floor with multiple bar stools around him. Surveying the scene, she realized that Dean had tried to walk himself and ended up tripping over one bar stool and causing all of them to fall over. She bit back a giggle and pulled him up.

"Wha? Who has me? "Dean slurred.

"Its me. Rae."

"Oh…..ok. S'good that found me. I think I fell."

Rae couldn't help it and busted up laughing.

"Where is your room Dean?" Rae asked

"Oh? Care to join me?" Dean smirks

"No Dean. I just want you to get to your room safely." Rae sighs.

"Oh. Um, I don't remember. I think the key is in my pocket." Dean slurs.

"Uh, I am not going through your pants. I will just let you sleep on the couch in my room."

When she doesn't get a response of out him, she looks down and sees him sleeping on her shoulder. She readjusts him and tries to drag him out of the bar. He is too heavy for her so she calls some of the remaining divas. It takes Nikki, Trinity, and Rae to haul him up to her room. She tells the girls she has it from here and receives a flirty look from Nikki. She rolls her eyes at her and drags Dean through her door. She drops him face first on her couch and goes into the bathroom to get changed and clean her make up off. Dean in a drunken stupor walks in on her. She squeals, which Dean looks at her and smiles. He pats her head and continues to use the bathroom. When he is finished, he looks at her again, pats her head again and goes back in the room. Rae shakes her head and makes sure she locks the door this time and finishes what she is doing. When she comes out she sees Dean has abandoned the couch and is now in her bed.

"Dean! Hey! You are in my bed!"

All she receives from him is a loud snore. She attempts to push him off and he ends up grabbing her and pulling her down and rolling over and pulling her to him. She tries to get out of the hold but for being drunk and asleep he has a very strong hold. She tries kicking and flailing her arms and all he does is grunts. She continues this regime for a while until she gives up, glares at him and reaches to turn off the light. She falls asleep listening to him sing (badly) in his sleep.

**This is chapter 3. If I get at least a review I will put another chapter up! I really hope you guys like this story. I am trying really hard especially with this being my first fan fiction! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note. Thank you all for your patience. I have been working 40+ hours a week and have not even had a chance to think about writing. But luckily I have a couple days off! SO with out further ado. Lol I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WWE RELATED. VINCE MCMAHON DOES.**

Rae wakes up with a dire urge to pee. She gets up quickly only to find out she can't sit up. Still half asleep, she looks around and that is when she sees the muscular arm that pins her. She slowly turns to look at him relieved that he is still out cold.

"Drunken Idiot." She murmurs before shoving him off the bed.

"WHAT? Ouch!" Dean yelps from the other side.

Rae giggles and runs into the bathroom. She takes her time and showers and then sits down and does her makeup and straightens her hair. It's been about an hour by the time she is done and when she comes out, Dean is gone. He left a note saying thanks for letting me crash but I had to go and you were being all girlish in the bathroom so I couldn't wait to tell you bye. Rae feels weirdly disappointed that he is gone but then she mentally scolds herself for having these feelings about some one who proudly claims lunacy. She shakes her head as if to clear these thoughts and gets ready to go to the arena. She has to compete against Naomi. She likes Naomi, but as of late she seems to have snapped and lost it.

When she arrives, she finds out her match is after a match against Reigns and Ryback. She watches as Reigns superman punches the Big Guy not once, but twice before the man falls. Reigns picks up the victory. Seth comes around the corner looking surly, and sighs as he comes up.

"Since we are in a storyline, I felt I should come and watch your match ringside like a gentleman would do." Seth sneers.

"Since when were you a gentlemen? Last time I checked you were a baby who got whatever he wanted from mommy and daddy authority." Rae snapped.

"Watch it Raeanna. You do not know what I am capable of. I can make you wish you never said those words. Wanna be Diva's Champ? Well, keep acting that way and see if you ever do. Or how about your boy toy, Ambrose. Wouldn't want something to happen to him. Last time I checked you were supposed to be my valet and my property."

"One. I do not need you or your help to win the Diva's title. I can do that on my own. And Two. Dean and I are not a couple nor is he my "Boy toy". And EXCUSE ME? No one owns me."

"The blush says different."

Rae then realizes that their whole conversation was played on the titron. She groans and spins away from Seth as her music hits. She tries to walk out but he pulls her back and wraps an arm around her waist and forces her to walk next to him down to the ring. Rae fights hard not to roll her eyes or break his arm. Instead, going with the storyline, she smiles sweetly at him and kisses his cheek. Seth stops shocked, but regains his arrogance quickly. Naomi's music hits and Seth exits the ring. Naomi doesn't even wait for the bell she dives in and tries to attack Rae with punches to her head. Rae, sensing this might happen, was prepared. She dived out of the way and jumped on Naomi from behind slamming her face into the mat. She flipped Naomi and tried to cover but Naomi threw her off of her and dragged her up by her hair and slammed her into the turnbuckle. Rae shouts out in pain and tried to block the elbow to her face but misses. She slides down the turnbuckle, and Naomi then turns to kick her repeatedly in the stomach and then pushes her foot against Rae's throat. Rae gasps for breath and the ref yells for Naomi to let up. Rae takes this time to get her self out of the corner. Rae turns to kick Naomi in the face and gets Rear View. She manages to stay on her feet and punches Naomi in hopes to deter her. It does and Rae is able to finally get the kick to the face in. Naomi, mad that Rae got the kick, becomes vicious and slams Rae's face into the turnbuckle. Rae feels something running down her face, thinking it is sweat, she ignores and attempts to attack Naomi, who is now bored and takes Rae out and pins her for the win. Seth climbs in the ring and looks down at her with a half annoyed and half concerned look.

"What?" Rae asks.

"One. You lost. Two your eyebrow is bleeding." Seth says nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Rae shouts.

Seth had enough and grips her roughly by the arm. She whimpers in pain without realizing. Suddenly, Seth's grip is gone and Rae is standing by herself. All she sees is a blur of black and jeans. Dean has come to her rescue. She watches the men fight from her slumped position in the ring. Nikki comes running out to help Rae and gets her to her feet and out of the ring. The last thing Rae sees is Dean flying off the top rope onto Seth and his security jokes. She is lying in the medic's area waiting to find out if she will need stitches. She does. The turnbuckle busted the area above her eyebrow open and she has to be stitched up before she can go home. She lies there quietly and lets the medic stitch her. By the time the medic is done, Rae figures everyone had left already. She goes to the diva's locker room to get her bag and change out of her ring gear. As she expected, there are no divas. She takes her time and she finds her self-wondering why Dean came to her rescue but left quickly that morning when he realized where he was.

Once she is done, she gathers her stuff and heads out of the locker room. She heads out to the garage and gets in her car. She drives back to the hotel and goes down to the bar ad orders a strawberry daiquiri. She sips it slowly and makes small talk with the bar tender. She glances around and sees Nikki with John, Brie, and Daniel. She waves but doesn't move from her spot.

"Alone tonight?" came an all too familiar voice.

"I don't know. You gonna get so drunk you cant walk straight again?" Rae smarts

"Hmmm…Maybe. We will see." Dean chuckles.

"Why did you come to my rescue tonight?" Rae blurts out.

"Seth doesn't need to be putting his hands on you and hurting you. No real man would hit a woman or hurt her with his own two hands." Dean replies, forced.

"Are you saying you care about me?" Rae asks quietly.

"Maybe I am." Dean answers.

Rae is quiet, not sure what to say next. Dean decides he knows what to do and pulls Rae to him and kisses her without hesitation. Rae is shocked but immediately kisses back. Dean breaks the kiss, smirks, and gets up from the bar.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks simply.

Rae, not trusting her own voice, just nods. Dean tips his head and turns around and leaves the bar. Rae sits there stunned for a moment trying to process what just happened. Rae finishes her drink and stands up, deciding she has had enough of the bar. She goes up to her room and gets in the shower. She hears a knock on her door. "_Who is knocking this late!?"_ She wraps herself in just a towel and runs to the door. She opens it to see none other than Dean himself. He looks down at her and smirks.

"Well, I came at the right time."

"What do you want, Dean?"

"To talk." He answers.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well what then…come in if you must."

"Rae, I like you. I don't talk about my feelings, but I think you want to know. So. Now you do."

Rae is stunned again. She doesn't say anything, just pulls him in for a kiss.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter I am actually gonna have them sit and discuss it and then Dean decides to tell Seth exactly who Rae belongs to. Feel free to review! Until next time!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, PLEASE don't hate me. I have been SO busy! I am now working on overnights at 40 hours and we are doing some remodeling to our house so it been eating up my time but I have re read and re thought and I know what this next chapter will have. I know I said that I was gonna have Dean confront Seth but I am going to go somewhere different with it. Sooooo with out further talking….OH and I do not own anything WWE related. Vince does.**

Rae sits there staring at him for a moment.

"You…you really like me?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me that BEFORE you kissed me?" Den quips.

Rae blushes and doesn't respond. She gets up and wanders around the hotel room before sitting back down.

"Ok, I do like you t but I do not want to go tell the world yet. With me just starting on the main roster I want to be able to show them how good I am without having the already awesome boyfriend-f we decided to become that-to push me up faster."

Dean waits for her to finish and then gently takes her hand and looks at her.

"Ok, one. YES I want us to be together. I want you to be my girl. Second, we don't have to tell everyone we are together. Its no one's business but ours and if we decide to tell people we will." Dean states.

"Ok…then. I like that." Rae finally replies.

"Sooo will you be my girlfriend?" Dean asks quietly.

"Yes. Yes I will." Rae answers confidently. There isn't much talking after this. They spend the rest of the evening getting to know each other and kissing. It isn't long before they fall asleep. They didn't set an alarm and the next thing they know they both are being awoken by a loud ringing.

"Ten more minutes, dude." Dean mumbles and rolls over, still asleep.

Rae gets up and goes to her phone. She missed a call from Seth. Thinking she better call him back she hits the call button. Seth picks up on the second ring.

"Why didn't you answer my call?" Seth snarls.

"Well, hello to you to." Rae replies sarcastically.

"Hello kitty. Such a nice kitty." Dean talks in his sleep.

Rae stifles a giggle.

"Are you laughing at me? Seth asks.

"No no. What do you want, Seth."

"Uh Did we forget that you have to come with me to a meet and greet and signing? You are my valet and part of the story so get your butt down to the lobby in ten minutes. If I have to come up there-"

"OK I GET IT SETH!" Rae shouts and hangs up. She sneaks over to the bed and jumps on Dean. He jumps and sits up quickly causing Rae to fall backwards off the bed. Dean looks down to see Rae upside down on the floor with her legs in the air. He cocks his head at her and she glares at him.

"Whatcha doing down there?" Dean questions.

"Oh, just looked like fun…."Rae grumbles.

"Oh, I see…."

"Yeah, well I have to get ready. Seth is throwing his hissy fit cause I am not down in the lobby ready to go. I forgot that I have to accompany him to a meet and greet thingy. UGH." Rae complains.

Dean's look darkens. "Are you sure I cant tell him?"

"Not yet. But I do have to get ready."

Rae goes to her bag and rummages around. She grins mischievously and runs to the bathroom to get ready. She comes out about five minutes later wearing an Ambrose shirt. Dean approves. She kisses him good bye and races down to the lobby. Seth is already there ranting to J&amp;J about how annoying it I to have to wait on her. She purposely stomps on his foot on the way out.

"Oops. Guess I didn't see it." Rae smiles.

Seth glares and theatrically limps out of the hotel. Rae rolls her eyes and get into the rental car. J&amp;J are driving. Seth gets in back with her. Rae moves farther to the other side. Seth luckily doesn't speak to her. They arrive at the meet and greet and Seth gets out and instantly becomes happy and even holds his hand out to help her out. Rae contemplates rejecting his hand, but then sees Stephanie waiting for them by the door. She accepts his hand and smiles at him. Seth and Rae walk up and Stephanie greets them and lets them inside.

"Now remember Don't break kayfabe. Have fun." Stephanie warns.

Seth instantly goes into the room and Rae can hear him boasting that the champ is here and he's the future. "_Blah, Blah, Blah" _Rae thinks to herself.

"Rae where are you?" she hears Seth ask. She reluctantly comes out from behind the curtain. Fans scream. She hears one yell out asking why she has an Ambrose shirt on. Seth looks down realizing what she is wearing and glares at her. She smirks and dramatically swaggers past him and sits down being sure to fluff her shirt. Seth walks backstage for a minute and comes back with a Seth hoodie and hands it to her and looks at her with eyes demanding. Rae rolls her eyes but to avoid problems later she slips the hoodie on and smiles at him.

"Better?" she asks sugary sweet.

"Humph. Better than the garbage you were wearing."

"Cant cover garbage with more garbage." She mutters under her breath.

"Care to speak up?" Seth asks mockingly.

"Nope."

Seth growls and turns back to a young eager fan jumping up and down wildly. The fan runs around the table and gives Seth a big hug. Seth freezes for a moment and waits for the fan to let him go. He signs his stuff and then gets up to excuse himself to the rest room. While he is gone Rae decides to get even. She moves his char slightly to the left where there is a crack in the stage. When he returns, she hopes he doesn't notice where is chair is sitting. To her delight, he doesn't. He pulls the chair back and sits down. When he goes to lean forward the chair leg slips into the hole and Seth falls out of his chair in front of all the fans. Rae lets out a laugh and then quickly covers her mouth which causes her to snort which gets her laughing all over again. Meanwhile Seth is just now getting up and glares at Rae.

"YOU did that." Seth accuses.

"Did what? You think I moved your chair or put the crack in the stage? Not my fault you didn't look before you sat down." Rae answers.

"Whatever. HEY! You. Yeah, you can you get me another chair? You" he points to Rae "Don't touch my chair. I am going around the table to meet this fan." Seth stomps away from her. Rae then pulls out a whoopee cushion. She holds on to it until Seth is about to sit down and quickly slides it under him so when he sits a loud noise echoes out. Seth sits there staring straight ahead. Rae is silently giggling.

"Rae, you are so gross! You couldn't of held it in?" Seth improvises.

"It wasn't me! You sat down and the noise happened." Rae defends herself.

Seth pulls out the whoopee cushion and throws it at her. The meet and greet ends and Stephanie comes up to them.

"The fans loved your pranks Rae. However, I feel the chair prank could of injured him. So lets not do that again. But we might include some pranking on Raw and Smackdown.

"NO!" Seth yells. Rae smiles.

"Seth, its whats best for business." Stephanie states and walks off. Seth turns to Rae and glares at her before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the rental car and shoving her in first. The driver takes them back to the hotel and Seth gets out and walks out with out waiting. Rae was glad for that. Just inside the door, Dean stood waiting. Rae came in and saw him and jumped on him. He chuckled and hugged her.

"How was the meet and greet?" Dean inquired.

"It was fun meeting the fans. Being stuck with Seth wasn't. BUT I did end up pranking him." Dean raises his eyebrows at her which prompts her to tell him the events of the meet. By the end, Dean is laughing. Rae and Dean walk hand in hand back up to her room. Just after getting inside, Dean pulls her in close for a searing kiss that leaves them both panting. This moment is perfect. Rae is so happy….until a knock on the door happens.

"Maybe if we don't answer they will go away." Rae whispers.

"OPEN UP RAE! I know you are in there! I saw Seth come in earlier so I know you are back too!" comes the sound of Nikki's voice on the other side of the door.

Rae groans and shoves Dean in the closet and hears his muffled protest. She opens the door.

"Yes?"

"I want to go get some coffee. I feel we haven't seen each other in a few days. You have been hiding out since the party so let's go!" Nikki exclaims.

"Ok. Ok. Let me get my purse and I will be right out."

Rae opens the closet door and Dean glares at her. Rae giggles and kisses him.

"OK, well apparently Nikki is stealing you?"

Rae sighs and nods her head. Dean chuckles and kisses her and tells her to come to his room once the kidnapping is over. Rae agrees and heads out to find Nikki.

**Ok so this is where I am going to end for now. I am going to be adding some more funny moments into the next chapter. I am taking things slow with Dean and Rae but they are together now. I hope you all are still with me and I hope to see a review or two? Give me any suggestions or things you would like to see in the story I might put them in! alright Over and Out!**


End file.
